My Last Long Spirit
by NAZ1
Summary: The war has started, lives have been lost. Harry has had enough. Please R&R i need to know if i should add more


A/N: This is only a one-shot. Tell me what you think. Just a little warning this story is a bit angst and dark. This is after Hogwarts; Harry is about 21. I might add some more to it, but I like how it ends so I don't know. Just tell me what you lot think.

Naz1

My last long spirit

_Summary: War has started, lives are at lost, and Harry has had enough!_

The smell of blood permeated the air, with smoke rising, clouding the sky surrounded by the old castle named Hogwarts. It was war; war between good and evil, life against death. Only one man could save human kind, one man with extensive knowledge of magic and no parental attachments. His name is well known to me and to you. His name was Harry Potter.

He anticipated that this day would come. There was no use denying it. Soon that Prophecywould be fulfilled. He, Harry Potter, would soon, makes his mind. The acres of land around the old school of Hogwarts was surrounded by charcoal black smoke, looming over the land as if a dark force was domesticating the area to its own whims.

During Harry's seventh year the worst of the worst happened, the one and only place he had ever thought of as home had been attacked. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had shut down and moved to a new location leaving behind the memory of the tragedies and deaths that occurred. The death toll of children and teenagers had been outrageous, including Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Cho Change, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. It was then that Harry realised the true meaning of mortality.

Slowly he walked along the bloodied snow, lodging his eyes everywhere his looked. Broken bodies were all he saw for miles on end. The human world was no longer real to the bodies that lined the grass of the school, but they would live on and their sacrifices would not be forgotten. This war, which started for power and status, was a waste of precious time, time that had been thrown carelessly around enough.

It was not until he walked towards the old castle, that he saw what never was meant to happen. His friend, his wife, his lover lying lifelessly on the cold frozen ground. Hermoine Potter, the only one that had survived that terrible night and had never completely recovered was now apart of the tally. Even though he desperately needed to, there had been no time to weep for his lost. There was a war going on and he needed to finish it.

He continued his journey, limping from the huge blast that made the bodies lay. Blood was dripping down his cheek; his black unruly hair all matted with sweat, dust, and blood. He continued through the crimson colored snow, he knew he would be around here soon to seek revenge.

He made to his lock, Death Eaters followed by friends, and loved ones, scattered around in one circle. This must have been where the ambush started. This was it, now or never, kill, or be killed. He wasn't going to allow this coward to escape unharmed.

"Voldemort!" screamed Harry horsed voice. His throat became very tight, the smell of rotting flesh and smoked that floundered the air which he breathed in. He was going to get even, no matter what happen to him, He had already lost his wife, but what about his twin daughters and son? Where would they live, if Harry died? He would never see Rose grow up and be like her mother or Bethany with her ruddy black hair and the stubbornness she had from her father. Although they were only five, they still knew what was happening, even poor James, who had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. Harry could never leave his children behind. They were too young and innocent to live in a world like this. He heard something in the trees, which broke him from his daydreaming.

"I have a few words for you," said Harry using his senses to search for his match. "I wish to congratulate on your outstanding performance killing almost everyone I knew just for fun. And not letting me to peck in as well? Well I'm very honoured." Thinking what his plan should be, raged filled his blood, no more lives were going to be taken anymore.

"What's the matter Voldy, snake got your tongue? I get it, too afraid to meet eye to eye, well I assure you, I CAN FIX THAT!"

Harry ducked as a lightening bolt of red flashed past him, so close it nearly grazed his ear. His famous scar throbbed; agony and anticipation coursed through his body. He was getting close; so close he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Damn, you must hate missing. It's a pity you know, that none of your cronies are living and yet some of my most precious things are still alive and well hidden. I don't know what I do without you Tom, you must really hate that name, but I'm glad you marked me and not Neville. Did you know he was born on the same day as me? I guess not."

Another red flash came towards Harry and hit the rock he was hiding from. He prayed to God, that his little Rugrats were okay with Mrs Weasley, now without Hermione. Will he be able to cope with five-year-olds twins and a two-year-old? What happens when they grow up, and asked where their mother has gone? What about Rose and Bethany; would he ever be able to explain the birds and the bees. He knows that he wasn't exactly told about them. However, right now isn't the time of thinking about the future; right now is the time to beat Voldemort and to live a wonderful life with his three children in his parent-rebuilt house.

_Flashback_

_It was a year later after the attack at Hogwarts that Harry popped the question to Hermione, he knew he loved her and would love her to bear his children. When Hermione walked down the aisle in her beautiful white dress, which hugged her curves in just the right places, he knew she was the one. Six months later Harry had the Godric Hollow rebuilt. He remembers the smile on Hermione's face when he walked her in, although she was only three months pregnant, her body glowed with happiness, joy and envy. He knew she had pride in carrying their children, he just hoped he stayed alive for them. Six months later Bethany and Rose were born, both parents so proud of themselves. Three years later James came, although James did have some problems growing up, Harry cared for them all equally the same. He's dreams of happiness was fulfilled, even though he knew his life was in jeopardy, he didn't let his fears get in the way of his family. _

_End of flashback_

Voldemort walked out of the forest wand up high and ready to strike.

" My, my Potter, it has been a long time. So sorry about your precious Mudblood, she indeed put up a great fight. Now I have come to settle something, and I think you know what it is?"

Harry turned around, and saw what he wanted to end. His scar throbbed, but placed the pain to a dull ache. He wasn't going to let this asshole take an advantage of him. He killed his friends, and there was no way he is letting him to take him.

"Ah, Voldemort, would it ever be possible, to clear up what you wanted? Because, I don't exactly understand the thing you want. I know what I want, but I don't exactly know what you want, get my drift?

"Don't play smart with me boy, you know perfectly well that I can blow up you body right here and now if I really wanted to."

"Then why don't you go ahead? You killed everyone I know, what's stopping you?"

"YOU! All my life since you stripped me of my powers, I've always wanted your head on a platter, and now this might be my chance."

"Well, I'm very much surprised how much anger and vengeance that runs through your venom blood. But I'm sorry to say, what you want will never happen."

"Well then" As Voldemort straighten out his robes "I suggest we get this over and done with,"

"Make your move Voldie, as I know I will be the last person standing."

"With Pleasure."


End file.
